


Wreck me

by fullhaesuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Author Donghyuck, Breakups, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, a bit of hyuckhei, appearance of more characters later on, cross posted on watpadd, doctor mark, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, unrealistic jobs and ages for the sake of the plot!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullhaesuns/pseuds/fullhaesuns
Summary: "never knew you were an author, doesn't suit you" mark joked."never knew you were a doctor with such a flirty personality" donghyuck retorted.





	Wreck me

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags please.. the jobs are unrealistic but they are for the sake of the plot.. thank you 
> 
> also, this is posted on watpadd so if u prefer watpadd’s layout you can read it there :)

**1: no rain, no flowers**

donghyuck walked excitedly to the park, a gift bag on his hand and the other in the pocket of his oversized red hoodie. he couldn't help smiling at the thought of his boyfriend's reaction to the gift he bought.

he bought his boyfriend the new game console he always wished to buy, and in luck, donghyuck found it at a discounted price at a store. he wrapped the box the console came in with cheap baby pink wrapping, and stuffed it into a gift bag he bought from daiso earlier in the day.

after a minute of walking, he finally reached the park  which had the shadows of monkey bars and slides illuminated by the moon's light. he took a picture quickly then huddled his steps so he isn't late.

sitting on the bench yukhei and him always met at, he played with his fingers waiting for yukhei. 

he was bored and time was ticking. where was yukhei?

just as he checked his dying phone for the time, he saw yukhei appear with his shoulders slumped. donghyuck rose a brow, nevertheless, he waved at his boyfriend. 

"yukhei!"  he smiled, "why are you so late?" he asks, to only receive a cold end. 

"yukhei?" he waves his hand infront of yukhei's face to make him snap to reality. 

why was yukhei so quite?

both of them stare at the children who were playing on the monkey bars in silence, that was until their parents come in to take them back home.

yukhei suddenly snaps his neck to look at donghyuck in the eye, his lips tremble

"l-look hyuckie," he starts but cuts his gaze of the younger's eyes to look at a passing cycling person. he then rubs the nape of his neck, 

"i don't think we should see each other anymore," his eyes met donghyuck's, trying to predict the younger's reaction. 

"after a year?" donghyuck asks bitterly, but he could feel his stomach churning. he felt like throwing up, he felt nauseous. too nauseous.

"is this a joke, yukhei?" he asks desperately. please tell me this is a joke, someone tell him this is a joke and spare him any extra pain. yukhei tried talking,  
"see-"

"i must be dreaming,huh?" donghyuck asks, placing his hand at his forehead that hurt.

"hyuckie, it's not your fault" he tried to reassure donghyuck. yukhei tried to place his hand on the younger's thighs to comfort him, but he pulled away.

"it's me, i just think.." yukhei couldn't find the right words to explain how he felt, he held onto the bench until his knuckles turned white. 

"i just think that i need to find myself, y'know?" 

right then, donghyuck lost it. he felt the impact of his ex-lover's words, and they landed in his guts like a knife. he was trying to understand why, why does yukhei want to find himself?  did he do something wrong? did he hurt yukhei? if so, shouldn't yukhei tell him? lovers don't keep secrets from each other.

it didn't make sense to him, and it hurt even more because he didn't know, that he was given such a vague excuse for a breakup.

he must love me  
he convinces himself as his dark eyelashes brim with heavy tears.

i love him, he loves me.  
he convinces himself? 

right?  
that's when the doubt starts to rise in him.

yukhei gulps, then turns and leaves. but before he does, donghyuck stands up infront of his way.

"please," donghyuck mutters, trying to not let anymore tears fall. 

"no, hyu- donghyuck it's over," yukhei quickly turns away, his shoulders sunken and hands in his pockets. donghyuck tried to reach out to him, but the words in him are stolen by a thief.

his heart breaks into the tiniest pieces ever, and he loses all composure he ever had, making his eyes blur with welled up tears. 

he wanted to run after the silhouette, hold onto yukhei's body, put his head on the elder's chest as he sniffs  his familiar scent. 

he wanted to call out to yukhei who had already disappeared, blending in with the shadows. he wanted to desperately call him, ask him what he had done wrong. what was wrong, what they did wrong, what mistake he did, so he can fix it and they can go back to normal.

but, here he was, just standing still as tears stream down his face. he slowly drags himself to a bar so he can drink the sadness away. 

fuck it, he'll get drunk. maybe wake up tomorrow and it's a dream.

it wouldn't help with the sudden break up, but it wouldn't hurt either?

⏭

tumbling into the elevator, donghyuck's stomach heaves with unbearable pain. and with each step, he feels as if someone was stabbing him in the guts. he staggers into the elevator without the help of anyone,  it felt as if his body wasn't his. he groans trying to press his floor number 14 like a blind grandpa. 

"ughhhh" why did the elevator take so long? did it always take this long, or was it because he was drunk? 

he was here all because he tried to make out with someone at the pub. yes, he tired to make out with another person less than an hour after the most impactful break-up in his life. he didn't know why he did it, but when he realized his actions and when he finally felt the lips which were in between his, he pushed the drunk boy- afraid that it would escalate any further. obviously, the boy was angry at him for ruining their hot make out session, so he decided to grab an alcohol cocktail and spill it all over donghyuck, making the liquid stick to his skin and hoodie. 

now, he was here, waiting for the elevator to show the number 14 so he can walk through the hallways and go back to his apartment to be seen next month.

once the elevator rang, he stumbled outside and his ears rang as if a bell was chained to them. his vision wavered, but he walked through the right lane which was where his apartment was- atleast he could remember that. 

when he came face to face with his apartment, his legs wobbled dangerously then he fell to the ground. it was a funny scene if anyone would've seen it.

he stood and punched a code in, BEEP BEEP  
it was a code error,

"what the fuck? what the fuck was my passcode, shit." he mutters, but because of the alcohol, his brain sways and his head thumps making him fall into the floor, again. he honestly looked like a hysterically drunk person the moment he started to laugh maniacally.

it was the alcohol, and it was doing things to him.

the laughs evolved into muffled sobs, but in a motion of blurs and random colors he finds someone infront of him. donghyuck sniffs,

"what?" he asks, the boy with black hair and dark eyes just stares at him, trying his best in not laughing. the boy's laugh send shivers down his spine.

"what the fuck?" the boy asks, and donghyuck shivers when he hears the boy talk.

"i forgot my pass code," he sniffs between his tears, 

"i'm drunk okay?" he explains as if the boy couldn't smell the alcohol on donghyuck.

donghyuck just frowns, his tears no longer there as the black haired male stares at him.

then, all goes black as if donghyuck's brain randomly decided to shut down on him. he has no idea how he's suddenly being carried by the boy to who knows where. was he being kidnapped? well, that was soon enough.

**mysterious boy**

mark places his arms under the drunk boy's legs hauling him on his back without a groan. 

"damn, he's light. does he eat?" mark mumbles, but he walks over to his apartment on the opposite side of where he found the boy. he tries to balance the boy with one arm, trying to type his passcode and open the door with the other hand. he pushes the door with his foot, then slams it with his foot to shut it. 

the house was dark, since he didn't come in for a week because of his business trip, and the curtains were drew back. he walks through the darkness to his room, then drops the boy on his king sized big. donghyuck whines the moment his body meets the bed,

"are you my kidnapper?" he asks and mark laughs at him,

"so what if i am?" he retorts back and sits at his desk, unknotting the tie and throwing it on his desk. donghyuck starts laughing too, the situation he was in was so hilarious. i mean, the whole day was hilarious as if it was set up by someone. he slurs a bunch of incoherent words, his cheeks rosy

"your pretty handsome, yknow?" the younger slurrs, but it wasn't a lie. the boy infront of him was handsome- correction- very handsome that he doubts that someone like that lives beside him and he didn't realize. why was he flirting? he hits his forehead with his head,

"i was dumped and i'm flirting with you, how perfect," he laughs, resting his head on the bigger pillow and shutting his eyes, donghyuck's head hurt and it was thumping as if there were beats of music in his head.

mark just smiles in amusement, who was this boy who he decided to let sleep on his bed? how could he have never met him? 

"i feel sticky, can you remove my shirt for me?" donghyuck whines, at his supposedly kidnapper. he really had the audacity to ask someone he didn't know to remove his shirt, but he couldn't care less because he wanted to remove the sticky feeling of alcohol clinging between his skin and sweater.

"sure," mark nods and he gets himself a wet towel, he lets donghyuck raise his arms and he removes the shirt for him. mark had to stop his urges from giving in, he internally slaps himself and tries not to stare too much at the younger's honey-like skin and toned stomach as he wipes the stickiness off him but, mark felt a bit of pity when he saw how paper thin donghyuck was. his body was much leaner and thinner than most of his friends and is arms were literally bones.

not able on letting the boy sleep shirtless on his bed, mark throws one of his spare shirts and the younger stares at it. "you make me wear it, i'm tired."

"god, it's just a shirt. you should be thankful i gave you one in the first place" mark scoffs, he sits across donghyuck and places the opening of the shirt on top of his head, he lets the younger wiggle his arms through the holes then fall into the comfort of the bed again.

"your bed is so nice," donghyuck whispers, he couldn't care if he was sleeping at the bed of someone he doesn't know, he didn't care if anything happens to him; heck, all he wanted at the moment is sleep, and the boy beside him gave him that. 

⏭

the moment donghyuck's eyes flutter open, he yells as he sees himself in clothes that aren't his and in a room that is surely not his or yukhei's.

oh, yukhei.

his head spun, and his ears rang again bringing the events of yesterday to memory with no stop; with no warning sign. 

after all, it wasn't a dream and yukhei did dump him after all, what did he expect? someone like him to end up with someone like yukhei who was perfect and kind, that was a dream. he blank through the tears that come- one, two, and more. he reached with his hand of dry them off his cheeks and he stood up, making his eyesight black out and legs wobble. and once his tears halt, the boy runs his hands through his hair and absorbed the room's appearance.

whoever who owned the room was neat and rich at the same time, a peach colored couch sat next to the bed and across it was a desk which had a stack of books with a pen on top of them, plus a tie which was abandoned.

he walked out the room to the kitchen, to find the curtains drew open making all the sunlight make the room look like it's shining. the sound of the television was drowning in with the silence and the sound of cooking going on the kitchen. 

someone with black hair, who was wearing a black sleeveless top with his back to donghyuck, was cooking something so comfortably as if there wasn't a stranger lurking in his house.

deciding on not bothering the boy, sits on the stool and causes it to screech a bit, he starts 

"umm.." what should he say? did i sleep with you? i'm sorry for bothering you?  there were too many questions for him to ask, and too many questions for the boy to ask too. who are you? and many more...

"good morning, i made eggs and i think i might've burnt them a little," the boy laughs a bit and his shoulders move up and down in movement.

"morning" donghyuck hums, "i'm donghyuck, who are you?" 

donghyuck places his head on his arms which were on the counter comfortably,

"i'm mark," mark replies and he twists himself so he's facing donghyuck who stares at him in admiration, mark had tousled black hair and he wore a sleeveless top.

mark slides him the plate of burnt eggs and the - thank god - not burnt toasts with butter, and without wait both of them dig in so the toast doesn't get too cold.

"where's your house, by the way?" donghyuck asks between bites and mark just replies as his hands wrap around the remote to raise the volume of the tv show airing,

"i live across you, you forgot your pass code and you were drunk," mark laughs, his eyes crinkling, "why did you get drunk anyways?" 

"i got dumped," donghyuck answers bitterly, biting the inside of his cheek when mark stares at him.

"by your girlfriend?" mark asks 

"no, by my boyfriend who i dates for a year." 

mark lets out a soft 'oh' and continues eating, so donghyuck was gay..hmm

why was donghyuck even telling this handsome neighbor this- his love life? why didn't he just say thank you and leave the house? it might because he would rip his head off if he doesn't tell anyone at the moment, is it? but, he had to thank his very handsome neighbor for letting him stay at his house, donghyuck confesses

"thank you, yknow? for letting me stay here, i would've ended up sleeping and starving infront of my door"

"you looked hilarious," mark comments and donghyuck flares up,

"fuck off" 

as the conversations flow comfortably between them, mark finds himself helping donghyuck into more toast and him sitting at the couch with his legs crossed listening to donghyuck talk about how he moved in, the conversation somehow moved into donghyuck talking about his breakup.

mark noticed how donghyuck's eyes blurred a bit and how the heart-warning smile left his face the moment the topic was mentioned. 

"th-thank you, ill get going now," donghyuck says as he looks at the clock on mark's peach colored walls. they lock eyes and mark smiles at donghyuck,

"it's whatever," mark waves it off, and somehow - i repeat SOMEHOW- donghyuck finds his heart beating erratically. 

when donghyuck leaves through the door and mark waves at him, he shyly mumbles

"see you again" 

_see you again, maybe?_


End file.
